Lazos de amor y tinieblas
by Sayuri12moonlight
Summary: Tenían planeado escapar, así podrían amarse sin ningún impedimento. Pero el destino maldijo a uno de ellos a ser consumido por la oscuridad. Con la marca de la bestia y sin tener a donde ir, fue recibido en ese hotel habitado por sus semejantes. No obstante, él no renunciaría a su amor tan fácil, volvería con ella. Hetalia-Hetamerica (Hetero-Yaoi-Yuri) CanUkr y otras parejas (Gore)
1. Young love

**PERO ANTES DE EMPEZAR… Aclaraciones previas:**

**Disclamer** (LEER POR FAVOR):

Después de haber hecho **VARIOS** cambios a la idea de la historia, publicarla, quitarla, pulir los detalles y volverla a publicar **COMO 3 VECES**, al fin, la voy a publicar oficialmente.

**En primer lugar: **Hetalia no es mío, si lo fuera saldrían los demás países del continente americano.

**Segundo:** Todos los OC's de los países del continente americano que saldrán en este fanfic son 100% propiedad de la artista Nennisita1234 de la página deviantART (ella dibuja tan genial :D) aquí les dejo el link a su galería si la quieren ver para imaginarse mejor a los personajes, están en la carpeta que dice hetamerica, pónganlo en el buscador pero sin espacios.

: / / nennisita1234 . deviantart gallery /

Bueno, excepto por Brasil que es de la artista Lokiescape.

**Tercero:** El fanfic se desarrolla a finales del siglo 19 (no me pregunten en que década) en una ciudad de Inglaterra. En esta historia Rusia es el mayor de los tres hermanos. Usaré los nombres humanos de todos pero poniendo entre paréntesis el país que son en el caso de los latinoamericanos.

**Cuarto:** Esta historia se me ocurrió un domingo en la noche mientras mi eterna lucha contra el insomnio se llevaba a cabo otra vez a eso de las 12:00 A.M., lucha la cual gané… a las tres de la madrugada XD

**Advertencia: **esto contendrá algunas escenas yaoi, hentai (tanto heterosexuales como yaoi) una que otra yuri y algunas muy (MUY) sangrientas.

**Bien, eso es todo, comencemos…**

Recordaba con claridad aquel maravilloso momento en que la vio por primera vez, sólo era un mozuelo de 12 años cuando conoció el amor a primera vista… Matthew Williams, de ojos violetas y cabello rubio. Él era huérfano desde los 7 años y vivía con su tío rico Francis en Paris, un millonario excéntrico dueño de muchos viñedos, amante de las mujeres y el vino pero buen administrador.

Extrañaba mucho vivir en el nuevo continente pero no tenía opción. Durante 5 años vivió bajo la tutela de su tío en Francia. Creció como un chico tímido y no entablaba relaciones muy fácilmente con otras personas, sobre todo con los niños de su edad; por alguna razón era como si él fuera invisible para el resto del mundo, era eso o nadie podía recordar su nombre.

Recordaba bien el día en que su tío le dio la noticia que lo había inscrito en un internado en Inglaterra donde estudiaría al final del verano. No le dio mucha importancia, quizás se sentía molesto de que no lo hubiera discutido con él antes pero, después de todo ¿Qué cambiaria? Donde fuese que estudiase él siempre sería el fantasma del salón; fue también en ese día en que esa invitación llegó en el correo a su casa.

Era una fiesta más para gente aristocrática en la noche, al parecer se trataba del cumpleaños de un magnate amigo de Francis. Resignado, asistió con su tío a la celebración, de haber sido su decisión se hubiera quedado leyendo en la mansión Bonnefoy. Los libros sí eran buena compañía: no juzgaban con ojos acusantes, no cuchicheaban a las espaldas de los demás, no miraban con desdén a otros por su posición social y / o ideas políticas-religiosas, no se sentían superiores por ser considerados _la crema y nata_ de la sociedad… y sobre todo… no le pellizcaban las mejillas diciendo lo lindo que era como la dama rica, vieja y gorda frente a él en esos momentos.

Por suerte, la tortura para sus mejillas terminó antes de lo que esperaba, la señora se quedó conversando con Francis mientras el chico escapaba lentamente de allí, estaba asfixiado de tanta gente falsa, quería estar lo más lejos del gran salón, de las personas, de la música, de TODO…

Encontró paz dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos principales de la mansión, oscuros y solitarios siendo iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por los enormes ventanales.

—Al fin… —suspiró aliviado.

No era un ermitaño, solamente no sabía cómo tratar con la gente, jamás supo cómo; no como sus padres… ellos eran personas amables y simpáticas, vivían cada día de sus vida como si fuera el último, disfrutando de cada uno de los momentos alegres que pasaron con él. Le dolía el lejano recuerdo de aquellos años llenos de felicidad que vivió con ellos y las noches llenas de llanto que pasó en soledad después de su muerte… le dolía demasiado. Ya habían pasado años desde eso pero sabía que la herida en su alma tardaría mucho en cicatrizar.

Una lágrima estuvo a punto de deslizarse desde su ojo a su mentón cuando al parecer un sollozo se adelantó al llanto. No le tomó mucho tiempo para saber que no había salido de sus labios ¿Pero entonces de quien había sido? miró a sus alrededores encontrándose unos segundos después con la figura de una jovencita de su edad llorando frente a uno de los ventanales. "¿Que es lo que hace allí?" se preguntó. Pasó por su mente la posibilidad de estuviera llorando por alguna especie de capricho como los que tienden a hacer las chicas ricas de esa edad, pero descartó la idea de inmediato al notar que ese llanto no parecía ser ocasionado por un deseo frustrado… había tristeza autentica en sus lagrimas.

Con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la chica sin hacer ni el menor ruido, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba parado justo atrás de ella, no sabía por qué se le había acercado, tampoco por qué estaba llevando su mano hacia su hombro; era la primera vez que actuaba por impulso, intentó detenerse pero cuando al fin volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo fue demasiado tarde: sus dedos se habían posado sobre el hombro de la chica.

Ella, por otra parte, estaba tan "desconectada" del mundo que el sentir el tacto de aquellos dedos sobre ella fue algo tan repentino que la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue darse media vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con ese par de ojos violetas que la miraban fijamente. No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada al resto del rubio, su cabello, su rostro, pero sobre todo… su mirada, había algo en el que la hizo olvidarse de todo por unos segundos. No obstante, estaba realmente apenada de que la viera en un estado tan lamentable, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí pero por algún raro motivo no podía moverse.

Matthew no sabía qué hacer, sólo podía quedársele viendo. Debía admitirlo, era realmente linda, su cabello era corto y brillante, sus ojos azules resaltaban entre su clara piel… lástima que todo aquello se viera opacado por esas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Un fuerte ruido de cacerolas cayendo proveniente de la cocina los hizo salir de su transe, dándose cuenta del largo rato que llevaron en esa misma posición.

—P-Perdón —dijo la niña con un acento ruso, siendo la primera en romper el hielo, algo nada normal en ella— y-yo…

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta correr de allí lo más rápido que se lo permitieran sus piernas cuando sintió que la mano del chico la detenía sosteniendo su antebrazo.

—E-Espera, no te vayas... —dijo— Yo… bueno… esto… ¿Por qué llorabas? —fue lo único que se ocurrió decir, "soy un idiota" susurró para sus adentros.

La chica pareció verse algo incomodada por aquella pregunta, pasaron varios segundos de profundo silencio hasta que:

—Bueno… es que… no lo soporté… —espetó.

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Es que… no, olvídalo, no quisiera tener que compartir mis penas con un desconocido al que seguramente estoy aburriendo…

—No, para nada, no me aburres… sólo quiero saber que te ocurrió, debió ser algo malo como para hacerte llorar así. —dijo aun sin saber por qué surgió en él tanto interés a lo que le pudo haber pasado a esa joven damita.

La ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

—Verás… mis padres murieron cuando yo y mis hermanos éramos niños… —masculló un poco nerviosa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas—, quedamos en custodia de nuestro padrino, es un buen hombre pero… aun no he superado del todo su muerte y… al ver algunos invitados jóvenes acompañados por sus padres… yo… no pude soportarlo. Por eso vine aquí —continuó— no quería que mi hermano mayor y mi hermanita me vieran llorar, se supone que debo ser fuerte. Y no sólo eso —dijo alzando la voz un poco más—, estar en medio de tanta gente rica y falsa… sentía que… que…

—Que te ahogabas —completó la frase.

—Sí… ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó sorprendida de que hubiera podido adivinar sus pensamientos.

—… yo también sentía lo mismo allí dentro. —contestó.

Ambos estaban asombrados, seguían incrédulos ante el hecho de que en el mundo pudiera haber una persona similar a ellos, no lo creían… no estaban solos ¡Realmente no estaban solos! Ese momento suspendido en el tiempo les duró muy poco al sentir como otras dos personas que al parecer estaban corriendo chocaron con ellos, terminando los cuatro en el piso.

Los dos levantaron la vista, viendo que se trataba de un par de chicos como ellos, vestían ropas de la clase media, pero eso los tenía sin cuidado al ver aquellos detalles tan inusuales. Uno de ellos, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel apiñonada, poseía un ojo de color avellana y otro rojo, mientras que el otro, de piel clara y cabellos castaños un poco más claros que los de su acompáñate, tenía unos extraños tatuajes en las palmas de las manos y parte de los antebrazos, parecían ojos.

—Bueno —dijo el primero hablando con carisma, levantándose, cosa que el segundo imitó—, nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar pero nos persiguen. Si preguntan, nosotros nunca estuvimos en este pasillo —dijo guiñándoles un ojo—… y perdón por chocar con ustedes. Vámonos —dijo eso ultimo tomando al otro chico de la y yéndose de allí más rápidos que un rayo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a la dirección por donde se fueron aun sentados sobre el piso, anonadados. Poco después llegaron una horda de cocineros furiosos y cubiertos de ceniza negra y tizne, blandiendo cucharones, cuchillos, espátulas y herramientas de cocina como si fueran espadas.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —Exclamó un chef apuntándolos con un amasador— ¿Vieron a donde se fueron el par de bribones?

—Ehm… esto… bueno —comenzó a titubear la chica.

—Se fueron por allá —dijo Matthew señalando al pasillo contrario por el que se habían ido.

Los chefs corrieron rápidamente hacia allí, dejando a los dos solos.

—Eso es pensar con la cabeza fría —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Gracias —le contestó mientras se ponía de pie, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse en un acto se caballerosidad desinteresada.

Ella tomó su mano y se levantó con ayuda del chico, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al sentir el tacto de la piel del otro.

"Esperen un segundo… ¡Es cierto! ¡Qué torpe soy!" pensó él.

—S-soy Matthew Williams —se presentó— Pero si quieres dime Matt.

—Y… Y yo Yakaterina Braginski —dijo tímidamente—Pero s-si quieres dime Kat.

Sí, él recordaba muy bien ese instante… ese momento… en que por primera vez sintió su corazón acelerarse, la primera vez que se ponía nervioso cerca de una chica… sí, la sensación del primer amor jamás se olvida.

Estuvieron juntos charlando en aquel pasillo durante toda la noche, ambientados con la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales y la música de vals que venía del gran salón. Durante esas horas, al menos para ellos, sólo eran ellos dos en el mundo, no había nadie más… excepto cuando empezaban a hablar de sus familiares. Al escucharla, Matt se dio cuenta porque le daba tanta vergüenza que sus hermanos la vieran llorar; al parecer, entre la alta sociedad, la familia de los Braginski tenía la fama de ser decendiente de un antiguo pueblo guerrero vikingo que tuvo influencia en el antiguo territorio de _Rus de Kiev_, los Braginski eran conocidos por ser lideres por naturaleza: rudos, fríos, refinados, minuciosos y calculadores.

A ella le avergonzaba ser carente de esa rudeza a diferencia de sus otros dos hermanos.

—Todo el tiempo me siento como la oveja negra de la familia… —masculló con pesar.

—No creo que debas sentirte así, es decir, quizás no seas como el resto de tu familia pero apuesto a que tienes otras virtudes.

—Bueno… sé cocinar bien… —dijo sonrojándose.

—Vez, te lo dije. —Pausó un momento para analizar el ambiente, algo faltaba. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que era: la música— Ay no… la fiesta ya acabó.

—Qué pena, me hubiera gustado hablar un poco más contigo. De seguro mi hermano se está preguntando en donde estoy.

—Sí, también mi tío debe estar buscándome… bueno… creo que es hora del adiós.

— ¿No podríamos aplazarlo hasta que crucemos la puerta? —propuso Kat desviado la mirada, no podía evitar apenarse al hacer tal petición.

—C-Claro. —aceptó.

Caminaron juntos hacia el gran salón, la gente ya se iba, se despedían con elegantes ademanes y ligeras reverencias, estaban a punto de despedirse cuando cierta voz los interrumpió.

— ¡Yakaterina! ¿Dónde estabas? —Dijo un chico de acento ruso que estaba entre la gente.

Kat apretó la mano de Matt con fuerza, temblaba. Matt la miró, sus ojos denotaban preocupación y inquietud. Volvió su mirada al frente encontrándose con el chico causante de la reciente perturbación de Kat, era alto e indudablemente un par de años mayor que ellos, su cabello era del mismo color que el de la chica, no había emociones en su rostro, poseía unos ojos violetas penetrantes, lo escudriñaban mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Hermana ¿Quién es él? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

"¿Hermana? ¿Él es su hermano?" exclamó Matt en su mente.

—Hermano… él es…

— ¡Vaya, Matthew, veo que ya conociste a los Braginski! O al menos dos de ellos —dijo el hombre que se acercaba bulliciosamente hacia los tres, abriéndose camino entre los demás invitados.

Era nadie menos que el tío Francis quien se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Espera ¿Eres el sobrino del señor Bonnefoy? —preguntó.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntaron Matt y Kat al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que no me he presentado con usted formalmente, señorita —comenzó a decir Francis, hablando con Yakaterina— soy Francis Bonnefoy, su padre y yo fuimos amigos cercanos.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó boquiabierta.

—Bien, creo que es mi turno de presentarme formalmente contigo, Matthew —dijo ahora el chico—. Soy Iván Braginski, el hermano mayor de Yakaterina, conocí a tu tío hoy. —le contó estrechando manos con él.

—Sí, y nos pareció una gran coincidencia que ustedes cuatro irán a estudiar a Inglaterra en el mismo colegio, ¿No es fantástico? —exclamó Francis con su tan típica actitud jubilosa.

—Espera ¡¿Iras a estudiar a Inglaterra también?! —preguntó Kat, emocionada.

—Sí, no puedo creer que tu también iras… esto es… —no tenía palabras, al parecer el adiós se aplazaría aun más de lo esperaba, pero recordó lo que su tío dijo— Tío ¿Dijiste cuatro? —preguntó.

Notó entonces que en el corto tiempo en que había volteado hacia Yakaterina, una chica de apariencia más joven había llegado, quien ahora se aferraba con fuerza a Iván abrazándolo por la espalda mientras este temblaba como si un tigre estuviera detrás de él.

—Matthew, ella es nuestra hermana menor, Natalia —los presentó Kat.

La chica de cabello largo se limitó a ver de reojo al rubio con indiferencia.

—Hola. —saludó de manera estoica.

Después de esa noche las cosas cambiaron definitivamente para Matt. El tiempo pasó, los cuatro se fueron a estudiar a Inglaterra, cada día Matt y Kat se veían en sus tiempos libres hasta llegar al punto en que ambos se consideraron amigos oficiales. Conversaban durante horas y de vez en cuando disfrutaban de largas caminatas por el campus, era inevitable toparse de vez en cuando con la mirada celosa y penetrante de Iván, pero eso no los preocupaba demasiado.

Había noches en las que se escapaban de los dormitorios para irse a pasear por las calles de Inglaterra en la noche. Era arriesgado y lo sabían, sin embargo, el sentir la vibración y la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras hacían algo prohibido los llenaba de emoción, para la suerte de ambos, jamás los descubrieron, ni siquiera Iván o Natalia.

Al pasar los años su amistad fue creciendo cada vez más y más, se conocían el uno al otro como la palma de su mano. Matt observaba como Kat se convertía en una hermosa joven cada día. Fue algo casi imposible para ambos comenzar a verse como algo más que amigos pero eran muy tímidos para admitirlo; hasta que un día, cuando ambos tenían 18 años… lo supieron… estaban enamorados.

Salieron en secreto durante muchos meses, teniendo mucho cuidado de lo que hacían y en donde lo hacían. Estaban al tanto de la agenda del mayor de los Braginski para jamás encontrarse con él en una de sus citas clandestinas.

Un día de verano en agosto cuando tenían 20, mientras pasaban algunos días de descanso en las casas de campo en Inglaterra de la familia Bonnefoy y Braginski respectivamente, una noticia inesperada llegó de golpe a la vida de ambos: habían comprometido a Kat con un joven aristócrata, dueño de una compañía comerciante internacionalmente famosa.

La joven estaba destrozada, por más que le suplicó a su padrino y a su hermano para cambiar de opinión estos no cedieron, pasó varios días insistiéndoles pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

En esos momentos eran como las 5 de la tarde, ambos se encontraban en la casa de campo de los Bonnefoy, Francis había salido esa tarde. Kat no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Matt, lo abrazaba con fuerza haciendo que sus lagrimas empaparan su camisa; al joven le partía el corazón ver a su amada llorar de esa forma.

— ¡No quiero, Matthew! ¡No quiero hacerlo! —sollozaba hundiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio.

Él sólo se limitaba a corresponder al abrazo y acariciar sus cabellos.

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Acaso no les dijiste que no estás de acuerdo?

—Eso intenté… pero no me hicieron caso… nunca me escuchan… —decía entre lamentos.

— ¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó.

—En cinco meses, a mediados de Enero… —respondió con melancolía.

Durante todos esos años él había logrado conocer al mayor de los Braginski lo suficiente para saber que, cuando él se proponía algo, no paraba hasta lograr su cometido sin importar los medios; un claro ejemplo de la filosofía de Nicholas Maquiavelo. En su mente no paraba de buscar alguna idea, no soportaría ver a su alma gemela compartir el resto de su vida con alguien que no fuera él por más egoísta que sonase; verla envejecer siendo infeliz… criando a los hijos que ella y ese joven aristócrata y pedante tendrían… no, definitivamente no permitiría que eso pasase.

¿Pero cómo evitarlo? No podían escapar tan fácilmente, Iván tenía contactos en todo el continente "Él sería capaz de buscarnos por toda Europa y el mediterráneo…" pensó "… ¡Esperen!... por toda Europa… él no tiene contactos en América… tal vez… quizás…"

—Nueva York… —susurró mirando al vacio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Yakaterina, haciendo una pausa a su llanto.

—Nueva York, miles de inmigrantes llegan allí cada año… —divagaba aun con la mirada perdida.

—M-Matt… ¿No estarás pensando en…? —comenzó a preguntar sospechando de antemano lo que diría.

— ¡Podríamos fugarnos! —Propuso de repente— Piénsalo un poco, estamos hablando de América: la tierra de las oportunidades. Podríamos hacer una nueva vida allí juntos, sólo tú y yo —decía tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Pero qué hay de tu tío? ¿Qué ocurrirá con los viñedos? ¿Y qué hay de mi hermano… y mi hermana…? ¿Y… y… si no…?

—Shh… —la silenció poniendo su dedo índice delicadamente sobre sus labios— no te estoy obligando a nada, pero piénsalo ¿Realmente te gustaría compartir el resto de tus días con él?

Yakaterina se quedó pensativa… tenía miedo de abandonar a su única familia pero por otra parte no quería tener que casarse con aquel joven, era tan frio y calculador, era como si su alma estuviera hecha de metal. Además, ella no sería la única en abandonar a su familia, Matthew tampoco tenía a nadie excepto su tío, serían ellos dos y nadie más; dos jóvenes apasionados enfrentándose a un nuevo mundo… sin que nadie interfiriera en su unión.

Matt esperaba con ansias su respuesta, él entendería perfectamente si se negaba pero, en el fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le dijera que sí. Después de unos segundos, Kat rompió el silencio:

—… ¿Cuándo sale el próximo tren a Londres?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Durante las siguientes horas, ambos se dedicaron a planear todo. Kat y Matt irían a sus casas y empacarían sólo lo necesario, también llevarían dinero, lo suficiente para poder subsistir tres meses.

Él llegaría antes a su casa y la esperaría afuera de la reja donde le daría la señal para que ella bajara a eso de las 11:00, luego escaparían en medio de la noche y después tomarían un tren hacia Londres donde comprarían boletos para ir en barco a Nueva York, al llegar a suelo americano tendrían que buscar un lugar donde hospedarse hasta que encontraran empleo fijo. Iban a pasar por tiempos realmente difíciles pero los afrontarían juntos sin importar que.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Matt acompañó a Kat afuera, donde la esperaba el cochero que la llevaría a casa. Se despedían en la puerta mientras pulían los detalles del plan.

—Matty —así le decía de cariño— estamos a punto de dejarlo todo atrás…

—Lo sé… pero si estoy contigo no me importa nada más. —dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, había alguien afuera espiándolos entre las sobras, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, sintiendo repulsión hacia las que Matt acababa de pronunciar. Observó como la joven subía al coche impulsado a caballo y este se alejaba de la casa mientras ella se despedía desde la ventana.

—Hasta luego, Matty —se despidió agitando la mano.

—Hasta luego, Kat, nos vemos pronto.

El sujeto entre la oscuridad gruñó con enojo.

—Nos vemos pronto… eso ya lo veremos.

Pasaron las horas, Matt ya había empacado lo esencial en una maleta, no quería que su tío se enterase de su partida así que bajó de la ventana de su cuarto por la enredadera, se escabulló por la cerca y caminó hacia las calles más pobladas. La vida nocturna de esa ciudad era activa, no tanto como en Londres pero lo era, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas las cuales sólo hacían resaltar la belleza de la luna llena que brillaba en lo alto.

Tenía planeado caminar hasta su casa pero se detuvo al ver que aun había un cochero deambulando por las calles "Este es mi día de suerte" pensó. Llamó la atención del hombre y subió al carruaje para después indicarle la dirección donde debía ir (una dirección que estaba a unas calles antes de la casa Braginski), el hombre tiró de las riendas de los caballos y estos avanzaron.

Matt suspiró, dentro de poco él y Kat estarían dentro del tren en camino a Londres y después irían hacia los puertos. Era la primera vez en su vida que tomaba una decisión tan aventurada, pero, después de todo, Romeo y Julieta también lo hicieron al casarse en secreto. Conocía muy bien la historia de ese trágico amor, por eso durante la planeación tomaron todas las precauciones para que ellos no terminaran al igual que aquella pareja de Verona, no obstante, el destino tenía otros planes.

Los minutos corrieron, 1, 2, 3… hasta llegar al 24, no recordaba desde cuando se hacía tanto tiempo hacia la casa de descanso de los Braginski, asomó su cabeza por la ventana comprobando que el coche estaba dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad en el lado este, y Yakaterina se encontraba en las afueras del sur.

—Señor, creo que se está equivocando de ruta. —le avisó.

El sujeto se alarmó, "¡demonios, ya se dio cuenta!" exclamó en su mente. Aquel tipo tiró de las cuerdas otra vez haciendo que los caballos corrieran más rápido hacia el límite del pueblo, adentrándose más en el bosque.

— ¡¿Señor, qué es lo que hace?! —gritó, estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Cada vez se alejaba más de la ciudad, si seguía así no llegaría a tiempo. Decidió arriesgarse y abrió la puerta, listo para saltar al camino sin importarle lastimarse.

"Eso sí que no" dijo en su mente el "cochero" — ¡No dejes que salga!

De la nada, un chico que apareció dentro del coche lo tomó por la espalda impidiéndole saltar, era muy fuerte a pesar de ser más pequeño, aunque no podía decir con seguridad como era ya que estaba demasiado oscuro ¿Cómo llegó allí? Ni idea, lo único que le importaba era zafarse de su agarre, pero era inútil. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el coche se detuvo, al estar completamente inmóvil el chico lo soltó y de inmediato salió de allí.

Estaban en medio del bosque en una zona que no conocía, se volteó encontrándose con la mirada de los dos, aunque la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, la frondosidad de los arboles lo oscurecía todo, sólo podía deducir que uno era menor que el otro a juzgar por sus estaturas.

—Si lo que quieren es dinero pierden su tiempo, no tengo nada —dijo para que lo dejaran en paz, pero sospechaba que las cosas no serían tan simples.

El mayor suspiró pesadamente, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir. De un instante al otro, el joven sacó un enorme cuchillo del interior de su abrigo, Matt sintió que se le congelaron las venas.

—Perdón, eres tú o nosotros —dijo el mayor.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó corriendo hacia el rubio, listo para encajarle el filo del objeto punzocortante en su vientre, por una milagrosa cuestión de reflejos, pudo esquivar el ataque, aprovechando un momento de distracción de parte del agresor, le quitó el chuchillo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le dio un gancho al hígado, haciéndolo que se doblara como una hoja de papel, cayendo al piso.

— ¡Hermano! —Gritó el chico, corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Pero qué rayos…? —musitó escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Los tres movimientos los había llevado a cabo con una velocidad inhumana, ni él mismo sabía cómo rayos lo había hecho, pero lo que tenía en claro era que debía correr de allí, rápido. Dio media vuelta aun sosteniendo el cuchillo y empezó correr, por alguna razón podía sentir esa noche más energía dentro de él, era como si una parte suya que estaba dormida al fin hubiera despertado. El joven también seguía perplejo, "Un humano no tiene esos reflejos… no uno normal…"pensaba.

—No debemos dejar que… escape… —dijo con dificultad.

—Hermano… ¿No estarás pensando en…? —Comenzó a decir con la voz temblorosa, no quería tener que llegar a esos extremos— ¡No, por favor, no! —suplicaba al borde de las lagrimas.

—Sí… tendrás que llamarlos…

Por otra parte, Matthew corría en la oscuridad del bosque sin importarle que sintiera el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, no se detendría. Analizó su entorno, no tenía idea de donde estaba… y Yakaterina de seguro lo estaba esperando. "Rayos… —maldijo— Kat, por favor, espérame… un poco más…"

Entonces, un sonido espectral y salvaje lleno la acústica del lugar, varios comenzaron a surgir detrás de él; eran muchos, pero no eran cualquier especie de sonido. No… eran emitidos por las fauces de una bestia en especial, un canino realmente peligroso que rondaba en esa clase de lugares, dotado con garras y colmillos, diseñado para matar y desgarrar la carne de su presa: Lobos.

Aceleró, su ritmo cardiaco también lo hizo, cada vez se le dificultaba más respirar, sus músculos estaban demasiado tensionados; pero no le importaba, tampoco que las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos rasguñaran su piel y su ropa, sólo quería salir de allí, llegar con Kat, no debía permitir que el plan fallara.

Pero, para su desgracia, al llegar a un claro en el bosque donde la luna iluminaba todo, una piedra en el camino y la gravedad fueron suficientes para hacerlo detenerse, aterrizó en su rostro, sus lentes se rompieron con el impacto contra el suelo, trató de levantarse pero había gastado mucha de su energía en su frenética carrera. No tuvo oportunidad para intentar levantarse otra vez, la manada había llegado.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue como los múltiples colmillos y garras eran encajados en su cuerpo, arrancándole pedazos de piel, mordiéndolo, rasguñándolo, haciéndolo sangrar. Gritaba de una forma desgarradora, por un momento pudo haber jurado que iba a quedarse sordo por sus propios gritos; el dolor era insoportable, penetraba hasta el más profundo de sus nervios.

Después de varios minutos de sufrimiento inhumano se escuchó a escasos metros como alguien silbaba, los lobos se detuvieron de inmediato al escucharlo. Matt respiraba con dificultad, comenzaba a sentir frio, había perdido (y estaba perdiendo) demasiada sangre, el joven herido volteó con un gran esfuerzo a la dirección de la que había venido el silbido; era el chico de la carreta, bajo la luz de la luna podía verlo mejor (a pesar de que sus lentes se habían roto), era un chico de no más de 16 años, de cabellos color rubio cenizo y ojos azules, lloraba amargamente mientras veía el cuerpo maltrecho me Matthew.

—Perdón —se disculpaba con un hilo de voz— no quería hacerlo… ¡Perdón! —dijo esto último cayendo de rodillas al piso, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

El mayor lo había alcanzado, posó una mano sobre su hombro intentando consolarlo, Matthew comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

—Tranquilo, Raivis… era él o nosotros... —pausó sus palabras, desviando su mirada hacia uno de los lobos—… Raivis, dime que ese lobo no tiene los ojos rojos. —musitó.

El chico volteó a ver hacia el mismo lobo, comprobando que el reciente temor que había surgido en él era verdad.

—Oh, no… Toris… ¡Ese lobo está infectado! —gritó con horror.

Los dos voltearon a ver al rubio, estaba moribundo, pero ambos sabían que dentro de poco ya no sería así… sino algo peor.

El joven sólo los miraba desconcertado, pero en todo ese tiempo su mente no dejó de tener una imagen fija en la mente: Kat.

"Mi amor… perdóname… —pensaba mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mirando a la luna por la que él pensaba sería su ultima vez— no podré llegar…"

En ese momento todo se oscureció, primero se "apagaron" sus ojos, seguidos por sus oídos, pero antes de que estos de "apagaran" pudieron escuchar la voz del mayor de los dos diciendo:

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, aquí termina el primer acepto criticas y tomatazos pero no sean muy rudos XD

**Si les gustó, COMENTEN, por favor.** Perdón si por allí hay algún error de ortografía, nos vemos :D


	2. Primera Luna conciente

Pero antes de empezar, al parecer, el link no apareció bien en el otro capitulo, así que aquí se los dejo de nuevo, esta vez es directo a la carpeta de Hetamerica de artista Nennisita1234 para que vean los diseños de los países latinoamericanos. (Pónganlo sin espacios y sin guiones. Espero que esta vez si se vea el link)

H - t - t - p : - / - / - nennisita1234 . - deviantart - gallery / 1 - 1 - 0 - 0 - 1 - 3 5 0

**Ahora sí, comenzemos:**

Lo primero que sintió fue una sensación viscosa entre sus dedos y que sus parpados eran de plomo… eso eran las sensaciones predominantes que sentía en esos momentos; estaba anonadado, cansado y con los sentidos mezclados. Recuerdos borrosos se asomaban en su mente… fragmentos de sonidos, imágenes, olores y sensaciones… eran muy diferentes y distantes pero todas tenían algo en común: la sangre.

Los alejó de su cabeza, debía concentrarse… debía ver en donde estaba. La luz gris clara del día lo encandiló, miró a su alrededor girando el cuello con dificultad. Estaba en medio de un callejón lúgubre con manchas de sangre; entonces comenzó a recordar, toda la noche anterior hasta el punto donde quedó inconsciente pasó por sus ojos en un instante. Se sentó en el piso, tenía que analizarse; recordaba muy bien como esos lobos le arrancaban pedazos de piel y carne. Se asombró al ver que no tenía ni sentía ninguna herida, pero su ropa estaba rasgada y cubierta de sangre coagulada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —masculló.

De alguna extraña forma, las palabras lo hicieron recuperar la estabilidad de sus sentidos, iniciando con el gusto, el sabor a sangre inundaba su boca haciéndolo sentir nauseas; también tenía un terrible dolor en la mandíbula y en el hombro derecho. Desabrochó su camisa para verlo y vio desconcertado la única marca que tenía en la piel: parecía una herida de bala que había sanado hace años. Recordó a aquellos dos jóvenes que lo llevaron al bosque, seguía preguntándose quienes eran… también recordó la promesa que no había podido cumplir.

—Yakaterina… —susurró amargamente, apretando los puños— perdón…

Una prioridad nueva había sido anotada en su mente: Volver a casa.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó y empezó a caminar con una mano apoyada en la pared izquierda. Al Salir, Matthew se quedó boquiabierto al ver cómo estaban los alrededores; paredes destrozadas, puestos hechos añicos, personas heridas caminando por las calles y pequeñas manchas de sangre en casi todos lados. Algunos hombres que no estaban heridos trataban de seguir con su vida normal, yendo hacia los cultivos con sus herramientas para labrar.

Mientras caminaba pudo leer un letrero en el que estaba escrito el nombre del pueblo en el que estaba. Se encontraba en una pequeña comunidad rural a algunos kilómetros al sur de la ciudad en la que estaba la casa de campo de su tío Francis "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" se preguntó. Y aun seguía sin comprender por qué su ropa estaba rasguñada y cubierta de sangre pero su piel estaba intacta, casi. Pero después de pensar en algunas posibles razones decidió que sería mejor dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Por el momento, lo único que quería era quitarse el sabor de sangre de la boca; afortunadamente, tenía monedas en los bolsillos.

Encontró un pequeño bar, era uno de los pocos locales que seguían intactos y que estaban abiertos. Mientras caminaba hacia allí no pudo evitar notar que la gente parecía no darle importancia a su aspecto; pero no le sorprendió, después de todo, había gente igual o peor que él. Entró encontrándose con gente que se limpiaba las heridas con el vodka del lugar, tampoco prestaron atención a su presencia. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó entre un viejo polvoriento con un ojo morado y un hombre de unos 30 años con barba que aplicaba vodka a los rasguños de sus peludos brazos.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor —pidió poniendo unas monedas en la barra.

El barman afirmó con la cabeza de forma monótona. Mientras esperaba trató de pensar en cómo podría volver a la ciudad, que le diría su tío cuando lo viera y que pasaría con él y Yakaterina. Antes de poder empezar, le dirigieron la palabra por primera vez en el día.

—No es de por aquí ¿Verdad? —dijo el anciano mirándolo de reojo.

—Ehm, no —se limitó a decir, no tenía ganas de charlar pero una interrogante lo obligó a hablar de nuevo— Disculpe ¿Qué horas son?

—Es temprano —habló ahora el hombre con barba de candado sin dejar su labor— Son como las 8:00 de la mañana. Si lo pregunta por el hecho de que el bar este abierto a estas horas, bueno, creo que con sólo ver cómo está el pueblo debió de haber sido suficiente para saberlo —dijo dando una risa hueca al final.

El barman le sirvió su vaso de agua y la charla siguió. Hablaron de varias cosas pero no de lo que había pasado durante la noche, Matt no quiso presionar para que le contaran, sabía que lo descubriría a su tiempo; lo que si supo en esa corta charla era que, sin duda, la gente del campo era mucho más simpática que los ricos desabridos y ásperos con los que siempre había convivido. El anciano se llamaba Jeremiah Peterson, un viejo agricultor viudo y el señor de la barba se llamaba Owen Shepherd, soltero y dueño de una granja junto a su hermano menor y sus dos sobrinos.

No quería presumir de su estatus en medio de esa calamidad manchada de sangre así que mintió diciendo que era el sobrino de un dueño de una tienda de antigüedades que lo había adoptado cuando sus padres murieron de Tuberculosis y que estaba estudiando medicina con una beca. Eso último no era mentira, estaba en su segundo año de medicina en la Universidad de Londres; quería estudiar algo por su cuenta aunque él heredaría los viñedos de su tío y el cuerpo humano siempre le llamó la atención. Francis lo apoyó, sabía que su sobrino era muy inteligente y que para Matthew no sería muy difícil el reto de ser doctor y administrar los viñedos al mismo tiempo.

Una de las personas en el bar, al oír que era estudiante de medicina, le pidió que si podía atender a su esposa quien estaba herida; al parecer, el doctor del pueblo estaba ya bastante ocupado atendiendo a otras personas. En un acto de altruismo, Matt decidió ayudarla con lo que había aprendido en la facultad de medicina. Su casa no estaba lejos así que llegaron pronto, no sin antes tomar algunas botellas de vodka con ellos (que utilizaría como desinfectante) y pasar por la pequeña clínica del doctor de pueblo, quien les prestó algunas de sus cosas que podrían necesitar.

**Mientras tanto, en la ciudad:**

No había dormido en toda la noche… lo esperó durante horas y no llegó. En esos momentos se encontraba sentada al borde su cama. "¿Le habrá pasado algo?" se preguntaba con angustia. Se sobresaltó cuando abrieron la puerta; era una de las mucamas que naturalmente la despertaba y la vestía para el desayuno.

—Señorita ¿Qué hace levantada tan temprano? —Preguntó— Y vestida, no se supone que una dama deba vestirse sola.

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo yo sola —mintió mientras fingía una sonrisa.

—Bueno, su hermano la espera abajo para desayunar. Con su permiso —y se retiró.

No tenía apetito, pero debía cubrir las apariencias a pesar de la mortificación en su interior. Decidió que iría a la casa de verano de los Bonnefoy para ver si estaba allí, sabía que no la dejaría sola sin tener un buen motivo.

**En el pueblo:**

La joven mujer tenía un enorme rasguño en su brazo izquierdo que desinfectó y vendó. Ella fue la primera de los muchos pacientes que tendría ese día. Atendió a mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos. En ellos se podían observar desde rasguños y piel raspada hasta huesos rotos, también extensos hematomas. La herida más impactante que vio fue una enorme mordida en el muslo izquierdo de un joven de 16 años, los dientes del ser que lo había mordido penetraron profundamente en sus músculos; por suerte la herida no era lo suficientemente grave ni estaba sucia como para que se infectara y tuvieran que amputarle la pierna, pero fue necesario coserle varios puntos para cerrar su carne.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a las personas que les había ocurrido ellos siempre respondían dos palabras en común: La bestia. Según los testimonios que escuchó a lo largo del día, una bestia apareció en el pueblo, haciendo destrozos por doquier y matando varios animales de las granjas. Como era de noche y la creatura se movía bastante rápido, no pudieron verla muy bien pero todos coincidían en que parecía ser una mescla entre hombre y lobo con ojos rojos. Matt no creía mucho en esas cosas así que atribuyó los testimonios a la histeria colectiva, pero debía admitir que eso no explicaba por qué la mordida del muslo del muchacho era tan grande, las fauces de un lobo común no tenían ese tamaño.

Entre él y el doctor del pueblo terminaron de atender a todos alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, devolvió el material sobrante y los utensilios prestados a la clínica; mientras salía, empezó a preguntarse cómo le haría para volver a la ciudad, pensó en pedirle a alguien que lo llevara en carreta pero atardecería pronto.

— ¿Todo bien, _doctor_ Williams? —dijo Owen, caminando hacia él desde el otro lado de la calle empedrada.

—Sí, terminamos de atender a todos —dijo con optimismo.

—Me alegra oírlo ¿Y ahora a donde irá?

—Pues tengo que volver a casa pero ya casi atardece, dudo que alguien quiera llevarme…

—Puede quedarse a dormir en mi casa —sugirió el hombre—, cenaremos en una hora y mañana mi hermano puede llevarlo a la ciudad.

—N-No gracias, no quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad —quiso negarse.

— ¡Vamos, insisto! —Exclamó poniendo su pesado brazo alrededor de sus hombros— Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo mucho que ha ayudado a este pueblo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Está lejos su casa?

—Esta a las afueras de pueblo pero no es tan lejos.

**En otro lugar (6:30)**

El búho volvía de su jornada, aunque esta había terminado a las 7:00 AM, pero una serie de sucesos lo había retrasado varias horas. Cruzó la ventana de la torre de piedra y voló adolorido por los pasillos hasta llegar al oscuro estudio que era iluminado por la luz verde que emanaba la poción del caldero. No pudo volar más y cayó a un metro de la persona que preparaba el extraño brebaje

—Oh cielos… —dijo el hombre, dejando su labor y tomando el ave entre sus manos— ¡Eres tú! ¿En donde estuviste todas estas horas?… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro?... ¡¿Y por qué no viniste aquí antes si viste eso?!... Aja… Y los seguiste hasta Londres ¿Qué pasó luego?... *gasp*… Esa fuerza es sobrehumana, digo, como para que te hubiera alcanzado esa piedra. Tengo que encargarme de lo primero que me contaste, ahora descansa.

Puso al ave en el mullido sillón al otro lado del estudio. Fue a su escritorio y escribió una nota en una hoja, la dobló hasta formar una gruja de papel y sopló sobre ella. La magia se activó y salió volando por los pasillos. Varios minutos después llegó al patio donde uno de sus dos destinatarios la vio, extendió su mano y la grulla aterrizó sobre el tatuaje en forma de ojo sobre su palma.

—Déjame adivinar, otro trabajito —decía ese rubio que estaba sentado junto a él.

—Sí —desdobló al animal de papel y leyó la nota, consternándose—. No puede ser… —emitió un largo silbido, llamando la atención de la persona que quería, quien estaba charlando con los niños— ¡Oye, tenemos otra misión!

— ¿Otra? —Dijo con desgana mientras caminaba hacia él— ¿Ahora qué quiere el cejudo que hagamos?

—Mira por ti mismo —dijo formando una bola con la hoja para después lanzársela.

Atrapó la bola con su mano derecha y la desarrugó leyendo el mensaje.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. Hay que partir de inmediato antes de que se ponga feo.

—Es otro de sus trabajos grosos ¿no es así? —Dijo el rubio con envidia— ¿Por qué nunca me envían a misiones con ustedes?

—Recuerda que pasó la ultima vez —dijo el otro, señalando su ojo derecho de color rojo— Vayamos por nuestras cosas, hay que irnos pronto.

Los dos comenzaron a alejarse corriendo, no debían perder tiempo.

— ¡No te acerques a mi amor o te las veras conmigo! —le gritó el rubio al del ojo rojo.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó el de los tatuajes sin dejar de correr, controlando su sonrojo.

**De nuevo en el pueblo rural (7:40 PM)**

La cena había sido muy agradable: charlaron, bromearon, rieron y contaron anécdotas a la luz de las velas. El hermano de Owen se llama Abraham, y sus dos niños eran Lucy y Tim. Al terminar de comer, Abraham llevó a sus hijos a la cama y el también se fue a dormir temprano, después de todo, llevaría a Matt a la ciudad en la mañana. En cambio, él y Owen se quedaron a charlar al frente de la casa, la brisa veraniega se sentía bien.

—Muchas gracias por la ropa que me prestó, Señor Owen.

—No se preocupe, no podía dejarlo en esos harapos, parecía que un montón de gatos lo habían atacado —decía entre risas.

—Es lindo vivir en el campo ¿Verdad? —dijo Matt, sentándose bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Bueno… la revolución industrial, con sus maquinas y eso, nos ha hecho la vida un tanto difícil pero nos va bien —respondió poniendo la lámpara de aceite a un lado mientras tomaba asiento—. Además, he oído que Londres es una ciudad muy gris y triste a pesar de sus grandes calles.

—Sí… pero en verano hay algunos días soleados—suspiró— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

— ¿Usted vio a la bestia? —preguntó, aun tenía curiosidad al respecto.

—Sí… —masculló con el ceño fruncido— eran alrededor de las 1 de la madrugada cuando llegó al pueblo. Escuche un escándalo en los establos y fui a revisar mientras mi hermano iba por la escopeta. Lo encontré devorando a una de mis vacas y al verme corrió hacía mi… —tomó aliento—… aun en pánico, tomé una pala que había en el suelo y le golpeé la quijada. La bestia retrocedió adolorida, estuvo a punto de atacarme de nuevo pero mi hermano llegó con la escopeta y le disparó en el brazo… entonces se fue.

Matt recordó espantado el dolor en la mandibula que sintió en la mañana y la cicatriz de bala que tenía en su hombro.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? —preguntó ahora Owen.

—No sé… iba en carruaje y… —estaba a punto de contar el resto pero calló— luego todo se puso borroso —mintió.

—Seguramente te robaron unos ladrones… ¡Al menos fueron amables en dejarte dinero para comprar un vaso de agua! —rio dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Siguieron charlando por un rato hasta que se hicieron las 8 de la noche.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir —dijo Owen mirando su viejo reloj de bolsillo—, mañana tiene que levantarse temprano, _doctor_.

—Aun no soy doctor —lo corrigió, pero entonces supo que se trataba de un apodo que se había ganado y sonrió— oh… ya entendí. En fin, tiene razón, ya es muy tarde.

Owen se le adelantó y entró a la casa con la lámpara, Matt se quedó unos segundos más, viendo como unas nubes se movían para despejar el cielo nocturno. Estaba a punto de entrar también a la casa cuando vio a la Luna totalmente despejada y se quedó congelado. No estaba completamente llena pero a simple vista lo parecía.

—Doctor Matthew ¿Está bien? —preguntó, preocupado al ver que no se movía.

Empezó a moverse anormalmente, parecía hipnotizado. Caminó unos 20 metros de la casa sin dejar de ver a la Luna. Permaneció inmóvil y de pie por unos segundos hasta que un dolor en su pecho le devolvió su conciencia, una presión en su corazón realmente insoportable. Cayó sobre el suelo sujetándose el pecho, tratando de no gritar a pesar de que estaba agonizando.

— ¡Matthew! —Gritó corriendo hacia él— ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!

El joven pensó que estaba sufriendo un infarto. Entonces… los recuerdos faltantes de la otra noche volvieron.

**Flashback (recordando):**

Estuvo inconsciente unos minutos pero pudo abrir un poco los ojos cuando los hermanos lo tomaron de las manos y los pies y lo arrojaron a un lado de un camino en medio del bosque como si fuera un costal. Los caballos volvieron a avanzar dando media vuelta con la carroza, volviendo por donde vinieron; vio como el menor se asomó por la ventana mientras parecía susurrar _lo siento_. Juntó fuerzas y se sentó en la tierra, viendo como se alejaba el vehículo.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a lo lejos un pueblo, no podía pararse así que se arrastró por la tierra; no avanzó mucho ya que se congeló al ver como crecía pelo rápidamente en sus manos. Recordó vívidamente el proceso de la transformación, como olvidó que era humano, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas… pero sobretodo las escenas en la que aparecían los animales que mató, los destrozos que hizo y la gente a la que lastimó.

**Fin del Flashback:**

Una lágrima recorrió de su ojo hasta su mentón "No…" susurró en su mente cuando quedó totalmente claro en la clase de ser en la que se había convertido. Miró a Owen a los ojos con angustia, tratando de ignorar el dolor.

—Perdón por atacarlo… —sollozó— también por matar a su vaca…

— ¿Qué? —dijo confundido.

El dolor en su musculo cardiaco aumentó y sus manos empezaron a transfigurarse en garras, seguidas por la modificación de la estructura de su cráneo y de sus dientes

— ¿D… Doctor…? —titubeó con horror, retrocediendo.

— ¡CORRA! —gritó, y al poco tiempo la ultima silaba que emitió se transformó en un largo aullido.

**Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí:**

El par de jóvenes corrían en el bosque en dirección al pueblo con mucha prisa.

— ¿En serio crees que siga allí? —le pregunto el de ojos bicolor.

—Está allí, lo presiento.

Entonces escucharon un largo aullido surgir en dirección a donde se dirigían.

—Te dije que estaba allí.

Empezaron a correr aun más rápido pero sabían que debían apurarse aun más, sobre todo cuando escucharon ese disparo en la distancia. Llegaron a las orillas del pueblo un par de minutos después. Al salir de los arboles, estaban a poca distancia de la casa de Owen; el susodicho estaba en shock sobre sus rodillas mientras su hermano trataba de hacerlo salir de su transe… justo en frente de sus ojos… el joven quien había ayudado a su pueblo, y que ya le estaba comenzando a agradar, resultaba que era el monstruo que causó toda esa destrucción y dolor en primer lugar.

— ¡Vamos, Owen, reacciona! —decía el hombre agitándolo por los hombros.

—Ustedes dos —dijo el joven tatuado— ¿Vieron a donde se fue el lobo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes quiénes son? —preguntó Abraham.

—Somos gente capacitada para este tipo de casos —se limitó a decir el otro—. Ahora dígannos ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

—P-Por allá —titubeó Owen apuntando en dirección al centro del pueblo.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos corrieron por donde señaló. No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo donde, en esos momentos, el caos reinaba aquellas calles rurales. Los hombres que no habían sido demasiado heridos la noche anterior trataban de defenderse con lo que podían —antorchas, herramientas para labrar, rastrillos, palas, picos y armas de fuego, al menso quienes poseían una—mientras las mujeres y los niños permanecían ocultos en las casas. Pero la bestia les llevaba la ventaja, se movía con mucha rapidez. Los dos subieron al techo de una casa, manteniendo una distancia prudente del epicentro móvil del caos.

—Hay que devolverlo a su forma original para llevárnoslo pero no hay que dejar que lo vean mientras se transforma…

—No podemos guiarlo hasta al bosque para hacerlo, queda lejos y dudo que podamos contener su fuerza y evitar por mucho que se tope con gente mientras nos sigue.

— ¿Quién necesita un bosque cuando se tiene un río? —dijo guiñándole su ojo rojo.

— ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

**En la Mansión de verano de los Braginski:**

No había pista alguna que pudiera darle una idea de donde estaba. Había ido a la mansión de los Bonnefoy pero el señor Francis no sabía en donde estaba Matthew. A pesar de que faltaba algo del dinero que tenían allí, él no supuso que había huido ya que, según él, su sobrino nunca haría eso así que llamó a la policía; lo cual resultó de cierta forma un alivio para Yakaterina, así no tendría que contar los planes que habían hecho el día anterior. El oficial, quien era también un viejo conocido de Francis, les había dicho que en cuanto tuvieran noticias les informarían personalmente.

Parecía que tampoco podría dormir esa noche cuando repentinamente empezó a sentir los parpados pesados. Se sentía culpable por descansar mientras el paradero de su amado seguía siendo desconocido pero le era imposible no caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Matthew… donde sea que estés… espero que estés bien —susurró derramando una lagrima.

**En el pueblo:**

Había escapado del grupo más numeroso de aldeanos que rondaba las calles con sus armas improvisadas, al estar lejos de ese grupo y andar por las otras callejuelas, acorraló a un par de hombres en un callejón. Uno de ellos trató de clavarle su hacha en la cabeza pero la esquivó y con sólo un movimiento de lo que antes fue su mano derecha, lanzó al hombre al fondo del callejón, donde su columna se golpeó con la pared, escuchándose un crujido doloroso.

Ahora iba por el otro hombre, quien temblaba sosteniendo un simple palo largo con un clavo atado al final. Un gruñido gutural surgió de sus fauces pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo, unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su hocico. Se las limpió con la lengua, al probarla, un extraño éxtasis llenó su ser: era exquisita. Empezó a olfatear para buscar la fuente se esa sangre, la cual encontró al mirar hacia arriba.

El joven con un ojo rojo estaba parado sobre la pared del fondo del callejón, se había cortado la palma de la mano con un cuchillo para atraer su atención. Desde arriba podía ver al licántropo muy bien: un ser antropomorfo de unos 3 metros de alto, corpulento y de grandes colmillos. (Nota: Para evitar mucha descripción, imagínenselo como el hombre lobo de Van Helsing pero con un pelaje del color de su cabello)

— ¿Te gusta la sangre con magia? —preguntó burlonamente.

Estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que veía uno, sin embargo, debía concentrarse y seguir con el plan. Con el cuchillo, aumentó el tamaño de la cortada, se sacudió la sangre que brotó de ella salpicando al lobo directo en los ojos, lo cual lo hizo enojar.

Retrocedió unos metros y salto hacia él, pero el joven también fue rápido y saltó al techo de otra casa antes de que el lobo aterrizara sobre el borde de la pared del callejón. Desde el otro techo, silbó de forma desafiante para hacerlo enojar aun más. En instantes empezó la persecución. Saltaban por los techos, algunos estaban más lejos que otros pero eso no representaba alguna dificultad para ambos, podían dar brincos que superaban los 10 metros.

Iban rápido, pero eso no pudo evitar que algunos pueblerinos los vieran saltando entre techo y techo. Cualquiera de ellos hubiera dicho que la bestia perseguía al joven misterioso pero en realidad era él quien guiaba al lobo hacía un punto exacto. En pocos minutos llegaron al borde del pueblo y los techos comenzaron a acabarse. El joven saltó al suelo y comenzó a correr. Iba menos rápido corriendo que saltando y el lobo podría alcanzarlo y probar de nuevo su sangre acompañada con su carne y su piel, pero por suerte, no estaba muy lejos del punto acordado.

Del otro lado del río, su compañero lo esperaba con las manos sumergidas en el agua, ya había espantado todos los peces de esa parte de la corriente de agua para que no estorbaran. Al ver que su compañero se dirigía hacia él con el licántropo pisándole los talones, esperó la indicación para iniciar.

— ¡Ahora, Manuel (Chile)! —gritó.

Dejó parte de sus emociones escondidas salir, la rabia se alojó en su pecho al mismo tiempo en que las pupilas de los ojos de sus tatuajes se volvían rojas, el agua comenzó a calentarse y se transformó en una gruesa cortina de vapor que se extendía por 50 metros. Al llegar al borde, el joven saltó hasta la otra orilla y en cuanto aterrizó, su compañero enfrió un poco el agua para evitar que la piel del lobo terminara quemada por el agua hirviendo.

Lo oyeron caer al agua segundos después; rápidamente, el joven sacó una jeringa de su bolsa y se adentró en la cortina de humo. Su compañero esperó, sacando las manos del agua. En segundos se escuchó como el lobo comenzaba a gruñir más, el joven había logrado subir a su lomo. Dentro del rio y en medio del vapor, el muchacho se aferraba al pelaje del animal con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de inyectarle el líquido de la jeringa, no era una labor fácil "¡Esto es más difícil que montar a un toro!" pensó. El lobo trataba de mantenerse a flote y no ser arrastrado por la corriente mientras intentaba quitarse al joven de encima, era un frenesí de movimiento y agua salpicada. Manuel (Chile) escuchaba la lucha desde la orilla.

— ¿Ya se la inyectaste? —preguntó.

— ¡No! ¡Es muy fuerte! —respondió.

El joven cayó al agua y el lobo comenzó a agitarse más. Decidió usar otra técnica a pesar del riesgo que esta implicaba, fusionó su magia con su fuerza y, tomándolo del que antes fue su brazo izquierdo, lo sumergió dentro del agua. Manuel (Chile) se empezó a preocuparse cuando se dejaron de escuchar los gruñidos del lobo y las aguas salpicando.

— ¡Francisco (México)! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Los pueblerinos comenzaban a dirigirse en donde estaban y a cada segundo el grosor de la cortina de humo disminuía un poco.

—Francisco… —masculló.

No respondió. Comenzó a angustiarse más, pero debía controlarse si no quería que sus tatuajes se salieran de control, sumergió una mano y con el ojo de su palma intentó ver dentro del agua, pero estaba muy oscuro. Después de un par de largos y mortificantes minutos, escuchó a alguien salir a la superficie tosiendo.

— ¡¿Eres tú?! —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió desde el agua con los dientes apretados.

Llegó nadando a la orilla con la jeringa entre los dientes, con el brazo izquierdo sujetaba al joven mientras que con el derecho braceaba. Manuel (Chile) tomó al joven inconsciente y lo colocó bocarriba en la orilla mientras Francisco (México) se quitaba la jeringa de la boca y la guardaba en su mochila. Los pueblerinos se acercaban cada vez más y la cortina de humo seguía dispersándose, debían huir y rápido.

— ¿Vamos por debajo? —sugirió Francisco.

—Sí —dijo Manuel.

**Minutos después:**

Tenía un vago recuerdo de estar bajo el agua, pero podía respirar. Sentía que lo cargaban sujetándolo de los brazos y las piernas. Empezó a escuchar voces a su lado:

—Se ve más lindo dormido —bromeó Francisco (México).

—A comparación de cómo estaba hace 15 minutos… sí —concordó Manuel (Chile)

No entendió lo que decían, estaban hablando en español. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

—Oye, Manu, ya se está despertando —le avisó.

—Perfecto, ya no tendremos que cargarlo —suspiró con alivio.

Lo pusieron en el pasto con delicadeza, a diferencia de esos dos hermanos que lo arrojaron como costal de papas. Abrió los ojos por completo, seguía anonadado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Manuel (Chile), en español.

— ¿Eh? —masculló.

—You can't speak spanish, right? —dijo Francisco (México) en inglés.

—Non, Je ne parle pas espagnol… —respondió usando sin querer su lengua materna.

—Oh, pardon. Qu'es vous préfère le français? —preguntó Manuel (Chile)— Mais nous ne parlons pas très bien… —le advertía.

—No, English is okay —le aseguró.

—Es un alivio —dijo en ingles Francisco, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—, a nuestro_ jefe_ casi no le gusta que hablemos francés.

—Sí, también es un alivio que tu ropa se haya _lobificado_ al transformarte —señaló Manuel—, hubiera sido algo muy vergonzoso tener que llevarte desnudo.

—Un momento… —Matt se fijó en los extraños detalles de ese par de jóvenes, poco después los reconoció— ¡Ustedes son los niños que eran perseguidos por los cocineros en esa fiesta!

—Ah, sí… también te recuerdo, estabas con una niña cuando chocamos contigo —recordó Manuel.

El semblante de Matthew se ensombreció cuando Mencionó a Yakaterina. Todo enmudeció por unos segundos.

—Ehm, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, el cejudo nos está esperando —dijo Francisco para romper la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

— ¿Ir a donde? —preguntó Matt, saliendo de sus ensimismamiento.

—Es seguro allí, de eso no te preocupes —le garantizó Manuel mientras empezaban a caminar—, además, no es como si tuvieras opción ¿Cierto?

El rubio bajo su mirada, no podía volver al pueblo y la casa de su tío estaba lejos; era cierto, no tenía opción.

—Por cierto —continuó el de los tatuajes— ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el pueblo? —le preguntó.

—Sí… todo… —susurró. "Ya veo… entonces es un hombre lobo tipo B —pensó Francisco — Con razón no contagió a alguien más".

No podía creerlo… quería negarse a creerlo pero no podía. Toda esas manchas de sangre que cubrían el pueblo; todas esas casas y puestos destrozados, toda esa gente herida, todos los animales que mató en la noche anterior… La culpa que ahora yacía sobre sus hombros era insoportable, ni siquiera podía consolarle el hecho de que afortunadamente no había asesinado a alguien y que había curado a todos los que hirió. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por lo que sabía de los hombres lobos, sufrían esa horrible transformación las noches de luna llena. Ya no podría estar cerca de quienes quería, ya no podría volver a ver a su tío… ya no podría volver a su amada…

Pensar en eso último fue lo que más le dolió, se mordió su labio inferior aguantándose el llanto. Le había prometido volver con ella la noche en que planearon huir, entonces, vio una horrible visión salida de su imaginación: Una Yakaterina anciana y senil — sentada en frente la ventana de su habitación en un asilo de ancianos al cual la enviaron los hijos que ella y ese hombre de corazón de hielo tuvieron—, quien, a pesar de que los años se habían llevado su cordura, seguía esperándolo para huir a Nueva York mientras la enfermera a cargo de ella llegaba a su cuarto para darle sus medicamentos.

Alejó de inmediato ese pensamiento de su cabeza, sabía que si no lo hacía iba aponerse a llorar desconsoladamente durante varias horas sin que nadie lo pudiera detener. Tenía que encontrar la forma de poder verla otra vez, debía de haberla. Recordó entonces lo que habían hecho el par de jóvenes con quienes ahora caminaba.

— ¿Ustedes… son magos? —preguntó con timidez.

—Podría decirse que sí… —respondieron ambos.

Estaba sorprendido ¡La magia también era real! Entonces sin duda debía de haber una forma de volver con su amada "No te preocupes, Kat —decía en su mente—, no terminaras vieja y senil en un asilo: volveré por ti".

Llegaron después de algunos minutos a un enorme muro circular de piedra con un gran portón de madera en medio y una puerta más pequeña al lado derecho de este, parecía tener más de 300 metros de diámetro y unos 7 metros de altura.

— ¿Es aquí? —preguntó confundido.

—No te preocupes, sólo se ve vacío desde afuera —le aseguro el joven guiñándole el ojo—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, aun no nos hemos presentado formalmente, inicia tu —le pidió a su compañero.

—Mi nombre es Manuel Ignacio Gonzales Araya —se presentó.

—Y yo soy Francisco Antonio Sánchez Jiménez, pero puedes llamarme Pancho —dijo él de modo más informal.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos —dijo cordialmente—. Mi nombre es Matthew Williams.

Se dirigieron a la puerta pequeña, donde Manuel (Chile) tocó la puerta 4 veces haciendo una pequeña pausa entre el 2do y el 3ro golpe, simulando el latido de un corazón.

—Contraseña —dijo una voz al otro lado.

—Leo fue conocido como un rey justo y generoso porque supo ignorar el egocentrismo y la vanidad —respondió Manu.

— ¡Incorrecta! —contestó.

— ¡No me tientes, Joaquín (Colombia)! —Gritó Francisco (México) en español— ¡Ábrenos o le diré a Ludwing que tú fuiste el chistoso de la pimienta en el baño!

— ¡E-Esta bien, pero no le digas! —suplicó también en español.

Se ojo como quitaban un cerrojo del otro lado, en instantes se abrió la puerta.

—No le vas a decir ¿Verdad? —preguntó nervioso el joven castaño-ámbar.

—No, al menos aun no —dijo sonriendo—. Oye, ¿Cómo le fue a Rosaura (Bolivia) en su prueba con Faustus? ¿Hubo mucho fuego?

—No le fue muy bien que digamos—dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, dando por aludido lo que pasó.

—Ehm, chicos, sugiero que usen el inglés por ahora —les pidió el joven tatuado hablando en el susodicho idioma—, tenemos _visita_.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó, cambiando del español al inglés.

—Un nuevo inquilino, su nombre es Matthew Williams —los presentó Manuel.

— ¿Un nuevo? ¡Qué bien! Soy Joaquín Alberto Rodríguez Pérez (Colombia) —Lo saludó estrechando manos con él— Un placer conocerte.

—Gracias —"Vaya… hasta ahora todos tienen nombres largos" pensó Matt.

—Bueno ¿Qué esperan? Entren —dijo abriéndoles paso.

—Bien, Matthew, esta es nuestra humilde morada —dijo Francisco.

Al cruzar la puerta y ver el lugar, lo único que pudo decir fue…

—C'est Incroyable…

**Nota de la autora:** Lo sé, me tarde en subir la segunda parte… ¡Pero al fin lo hize! :D

Espero que les haya gustado y si les gustó, por favor, comenten, manténgame animada para seguir escribiendo; sin comentarios no hay historia XD jeje

Y no se preocupen, el resto de los países latinoamericanos saldrá muy pronto ¿Qué le sucederá a Matthew y a Yakaterina? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo =OwO=


End file.
